We are proposing the development of a family of 3D single-slab MRI pulse sequences based on interleaved cylindrical k-space trajectories. Spin-echo-train and gradient-echo versions will be implemented on a state-of-the-art commercially available whole-body MR scanner equipped with high-performance gradients. This trajectory type features a rare combination of beneficial characteristics: high sampling efficiency, excellent off-resonance behavior, low diffusion and flow sensitivity as well as drastically reduced RF radiation exposure of the examined subject. Various optimized sequence variants will be incorporated into 3D product sequences that will benefit such diverse research areas as high-speed, high-resolution brain MRJ, contrast-enhanced MRA, high-field MRI and hyperpolarized-gas MRI, The success of each developmental step will be ensured by a stringent image quality control that ensures that the signal-to-noise and the overall image artifact load for a given set of sequence parameters is equal to or better than the competing conventional MRI pulse sequences based on rectilinear or spiral trajectories. During the commercialization phase the developed set of pulse sequences will be ported for suitable hardware and software platforms of all major MR hardware manufacturers.